Caught By Candace
by helinamica6577
Summary: Candace is looking for Phineas and Ferb to bust. But when she walks in one something her mind goes totally off of busting. Yeah, horrible summary. Anyway, it's Phineas x Ferb but mostly about Candace I guess. Just a quick one-shot.


**So, all night I've been reading Phineas/Ferb love and like usual I got my own fic idea in my head but, unlike the other times, I actually wrote this down. Well, other times I have written down the ideas but they're usually multi-chapter fics that never get finished or posted. I'm kinda sick of all my unfinished fics so I stop posting them unless they're done… which is why I haven't posted anything because I can't finish anything multi-chapter to save my life. **

**Anyway, this is Phineas x Ferb but it's mostly about how good of a sister Candace is when she walks in on them. Hehe. Hope ya like it!**

**Warning: PHINEAS X FERB! MALE X MALE! GAY! IS THAT ENOUGH OF A WARNING FOR YOU HATERS! See, I hate haters that come on fics just to yell: 'OMG! Phineas and Ferb are not gay!' I get it. I know they aren't gay, but please people, this is FANFICTION! We are people who like to imagine them like this and if you don't like it that's why we put the warning that wards you away so you don't have to read something you don't want to and so you keep your opinions to yourself. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Phineas and Ferb and I make no profit in writing this. It's just a hobby. **

**Alright, I think I should stop rambling and get on with this quick one-shot. Hehe.**

This was weird. Candace couldn't find Phineas and Ferb outside in the backyard like they usually were in the early morning, and considering everyone in town wasn't currently swarming in a certain place they must not have already built some crazy contraption somewhere else, so where were they? Oddly enough, it never occurred to her that they may be in their room so she didn't check.

She quickly ran into the backyard and looked around again.

"Hmmm? PHINEAS! FERB! YOU BETTER NOT BE INVISIBLE OR SOMETHING!" she yelled then waited a moment. No one spoke or appeared out of thin air. Hmm… where could they be? Just then, she saw Isabella walking down the street.

"Hey, Isabella!" she yelled, getting the 15-year-old's attention, "Do you know where my brothers are?" The girl quirked an eyebrow.

"Aren't they in your house? They called earlier and informed everyone that they'd be spending a day to themselves and told us not to come over." Hmm, how weird. Candace nodded then raced back into the house. Maybe they're in their room? She thought. She nodded to herself and raced upstairs.

"The door's closed how weird." without knocking she opened the door and gasped at the sight. Both of her brother's were there, sitting on Phineas' bed. What they were doing was… Their bodies were pressed closely together, neither of them wearing shirts. Their lips were smashed together in a tight make-out session. Phineas' hands were on Ferb's chest, tracing them up and down and Ferb's were headed towards Phineas' shorts. Candace's mouth hung open as the boy's parted from each other in shock to see who opened the door.

"Shit!" Phineas yelled uncharacteristically as he pushed away from his stepbrother and looked around for his discarded shirt that had apparently been carelessly thrown away with their previous actions. Ferb's eyes widened at his stepsister as he too searched for his clothing. Both of their faces were flushed and they were breathing heavily.

When both boys had gotten their shirts on they stood in front of their still shocked sister looking scared, guilty, and worried. What would she do?

"Ph-Ph-Ph-Phineas…. F-F-F-Ferb um….. What were you two just…" she didn't continue her question because it was kind of obvious exactly what they had been doing. The two younger teens looked away from their sister and each other.

Candace no longer looked shocked just… she has no idea what to feel at that moment. She had just seen her brothers… making out. And it looked as if they would have went further if she hadn't have interrupted. Other than the gay part of it, it wasn't exactly **that **wrong. They were brothers but it wasn't like they were blood related. She never anything against gay people but she would never expected Phineas and Ferb to be gay. Especially not with each other.

"Um… how long has this been going on?" she asked a bit curiously. Phineas looked to be calculating it in his head for a minute then looked at her.

"About 2 years now," he said almost a bit ashamed. Ferb stayed quiet, not like it was unusual for him. Candace nodded, a bit shocked that they've been together for so long without her finding out until now.

"Do mom and dad know?" she asked. Phineas shook his head.

"Does anyone else know?" Another no. She nodded a bit, taking in the information. Then her cheeks grew red as another question popped into her mind.

"Um…. Uh, guys were you just about to…. You know?" she asked, not feeling comfortable with the word… especially if it was concerning her brothers together. Their faces grew redder than before and Phineas looked away again before nodding a bit slowly. Candace couldn't stop her face from contorting a bit in disgust of the idea. It just wasn't something she'd ever want to think about with her brothers.

"H-Have you two ever…. Done that before now?" A redder face. Another nod.

"Oh, jeez," Candace said turning away from them. When have they been doing this? When she looked back at them she saw tears starting to form in Phineas' eyes. She instantly felt guilty.

"Oh! Phineas don't cry! I-I'm not judging you or anything. Its fine, it's fine. You two can… do whatever you want I guess. I-I'll keep your secret if you want."

"What? You're fine with this?" Phineas exclaimed in surprise. "You don't think we're gross? You don't hate us?" Ferb was also now looking at Candace hopefully.

"Of course I don't hate you," Candace said reassuringly making the two of them smile at her. "Guys, you're my brothers, it doesn't matter what you are you'll always be my brothers. I don't really feel good about this, but I accept you two the way you are." The boys nodded. Candace started rocking back a forth awkwardly.

"Um, so, I guess you two don't want me to tell anyone right?" She asked. They quickly nodded. "Well, I hope you know you're gonna have to start telling other people at some point." She smiled. A truly sincere sister-like smile, "I'll even help you when that time comes."

"Thanks sis," Phineas said. Then Candace's awkward rocking came back and she blushed.

"Um… I guess I'll leave you to back to your… stuff. But please… just… DON'T LET ME HEAR IT!" she yelled. God, now that would just be wrong hearing, she thought. They blushed.

"Y-yeah!" Phineas sputtered. They stood there all looking at each other for a few more seconds before Candace closed their door and walked downstairs.

"Guess I can't really bust them for this…."


End file.
